


Memories

by petitlait



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Violence, One-Sided Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Substance Abuse, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlait/pseuds/petitlait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone viewed their world in different colors; some saw pink, some blue, and there were a few that had two sets of colors. <br/>Tyler Joseph was unique, it was the only way he could properly describe himself. He viewed the world with two sets of eyes: his and Blurry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are memories. This is also my first chapter to anything, ever, so please enjoy it.

The world was a blur of black and red; streets were black, and people were an astonishing red. Everyone viewed their world differently however, some saw it in spontaneous pink, while others only saw white. No one was certain why it was like this, and years of research never gave away any fact to this, but it didn't cease scientist from creating and diminishing hypothesis. Only one thing was certain, people who saw white was to be with people who saw black, and people who saw pink gravitated to blue. No one saw two colors though, it was only heard of on rare occasions, and whoever was like this never found themselves with anyone; they were nothing to the world, just blurry faces in a crowd of gold.

 

* * *

 

_“Your son is… Unique,” Tyler's Doctor said as he walked into the small room, and sat on a short chair. “He has some definite qualities to himself.” Tyler's mother watched the doctor with hopeful pink eyes._

_“What do you mean by that?” She asked as she placed a shaking hand on her son’s leg, squeezing it nervously. Tyler was three at the time, confused with the conversation, but acted as if he were listening, understanding every word that came out of his doctor's mouth._

_“ He can see two different colors, Mrs. Joseph, and normally when that's the case he would have two different eye colors at once, but Tyler's eyes shift from black to red,” His doctor leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked straight at Tyler while talking to his mother. “And from watching him for the past week, it's safe to say that he has a personality disorder.” Tyler's mother shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unsure what to do with the news. His doctors continued, moving his gaze as he sat up to grab a clipboard from a table. “He has himself and then he has Blurry—“Tyler twitched at the mention of the name — “he's much darker than Tyler, a more menacing version, I guess you can say.” Tyler stopped listening to the conversation after that, and instead focused on the small voice in his head that spoke to him slowly._

 

* * *

 

Tyler was unique, like his doctor used to say, he saw the world in two colors, and had a friend that would threaten him any moment he got the chance to; but Tyler was odd growing up, he was home-schooled for a majority of his life, and was kept away from children his age due to his parents fear of their son being judged. He'd grown up too fast in his opinion, his childhood had been ripped away from him; Blurry played a major role in this by poisoning his mind with dark thoughts, gory images, and threatening voices since the age of four. Tyler briefly remembered Blurry being melancholy when he was three, like he was adjusting to having to share a body with a much younger boy, but after a year, he'd grown more violent towards Tyler, he was more comfortable in the body he was claiming as his own. Tyler spent passing years trying to contain his inner demon, trying to prevent him from breaking free at any moment, and he was successful for the most part– especially when Blurry was weaker while Tyler's body was still developing. The years, however, ticked on; a slow moving clock that was waiting patiently for Blurry to make his big move, which left Tyler oblivious at the others plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a memory of Tyler's life, but I decided to leave this as an introduction before I really get into it.  
> Please, please, please comment if you want more, I would really like it if I got feedback on this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry makes himself known.

_Blurry taunted him from the back of his head, causing Tyler to let out an inhumane sound, startling his family from where they sat around the dinner table. Tyler's mother watched him with concerned pink eyes that looked almost gray from how light they were to him, he wasn't sure how his doctor knew he had red eyes, but he never questioned it. He was four at the time, he had accustomed himself to Blurry's antics, but never sat safe whenever his black eyes would turn red._

_"Tyler, what's wrong?" Tyler felt like he was being dragged into the back of his head, only watching everything play out as Blurry came out of his confined hiding. Tyler felt small as he watched his mother through a hazy gaze, only getting the second view through the red._

_Blurry tilted his head, rubbing his eyes before looking up at Tyler's family— they're not his, he was only a part of Tyler, they didn't mean anything to him— and smiled at them as menacingly as a four year old could get. "'Lo." He greeted them politely, his voice was too gruff, it didn't fit him, and most certainly didn't sound like Tyler. Tyler stifled a sob as he watched his parents reactions; they never encountered Blurry, only heared him late at night when Tyler fought with him._

_"Where's Tyler? Are you Blurry? What are you doing with him?" The questions weren't too complicated to answer but a four year olds mindset could go so far with a proper response. "He's in here," Blurry grumbled as he pressed his pointer and middle finger to his temple "I'm Blurry because everything's a blur from my normal view, and he's watching." Tyler's father, a normally stoic man who showed little to no emotion, was staring at Blurry in repressed fear._

_"Then take him out." He whispered, unsure of what else to say. The four year old with red eyes scoffed, crossing his short arms in front of his chest._

_"He comes out when he's ready, he's not ready, because he's weak." Blurry violently tapped his fingers to his temple, growing furious at Tyler's parents. "I come out because I'm stronger than Tyler." He hissed, slamming his fingers to his temple. "I won't go away until he's ready." He screeched as he slammed a tiny fist to his forehead, leaving a bright mark on his skin. Tyler's parents watched in fear as their son's counterpart hurt himself, unaware how it was hurting the boy on the inside. Tyler sobbed from where he watched, pressing a hand to his forehead, begging for Blurry to stop until he was back in his head, and Tyler was sitting in front of his parents._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry if it's too short, but I'm trying to extend this story as much as I can. 
> 
> Comments and kudos would be appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a memory of Tyler's life, but I decided to leave this as an introduction before I really get into it.   
> Please, please, please comment if you want more, I would really like it if I got feedback on this. :)


End file.
